


Learn the Past

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The threesome have a complex relationship, and sometimes past memories come back when we least want them to.





	Learn the Past

They'd invited her into their bed, but not their games.

Dinah was okay with that; she understood that her relationships with both Hal and Roy were very different from the relationship they had with one another. 

But a chance afternoon alone in Roy's apartment turned up a locked trunk full of secrets that had been kept from her in the same manner that they'd been kept from Lian's curious little eyes. Dinah contemplated leaving well enough alone, but the opportunity to discover _exactly_ how Hal had left _those_ marks on Roy's body deemed too much to resist.

The contents were nothing that she hadn't expected, and contained not one tool Roy's body hadn't born the evidence of at least once. What she hadn't expected was her reaction to it. 

From the minute the cool metal touched her hand, Dinah found herself shaking as a torrent of unwelcome memories washed over her. Phantom pain wrapped around her own wrists and traveled up her arms as she remembered an entirely different method of being bound, by men who had nothing in common with the men she shared her bed with.

Nor did they have anything in common with the last man she had willingly allowed to bind her hands in the ways Roy and Hal enjoyed with one another. 

But both memories were lifetimes ago, and Dinah refused to dwell on occurrences she couldn't change. Gingerly, she placed the restraints back into the trunk and re-clasped the lock. Standing, she let the memories fade into the past where they belonged.  



End file.
